headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Be Our Guest
"Be Our Guest" is the twelfth episode of season five of the horror anthology series, American Horror Story, which is billed under the heading of "Hotel". It is the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradley Buecker with a script written by John J. Gray. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, January 13th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Be Our Guest" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, sexual situtions and nudity and violence. Intended for true bad-asses only. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 5ATS12. * This episode had a viewership of 2.245 million people, which is up by .405 from the previous episode. It scored 1.15% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; American Horror Story; Season 5. Episodes. * This is the first season of the series to only have twelve episodes. Seasons one through four each had 13-episode seasons. * Actor Matt Bomer is credited in this episode, but doesn't make an appearance. He played the role of Donovan in season five of American Horror Story. * This is the thirteenth episode of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker. It is his fourth episode from the "Hotel" storyline. He previously directed "She Gets Revenge". His next episode is chapter one of the "Roanoke" storyline from season six. '' * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story written by John J. Gray, who also works as an executive story editor on the series. It is his second episode from the "Hotel" storyline. He previously wrote "Room 33". His next episode is "Chapter 4" from the "Roanoke" storyline. * Actor Tyler Cook is credited as Tyler McKenzie Cook in this episode. * Liz Taylor is the first character to appear in this episode. * Actress Sarah Paulson plays both Hypodermic Sally and Billie Dean Howard in this episode. Billie Dean Howard is a character from season one's "Murder House". This is the fourth appearance of the character and her only appearance in season five. She appeared last in "Birth". Billie Dean Howard was the first character played by Sarah Paulson on the series. * The future events from this episode take place in the year 2022. * The Hotel Cortez will become declared an historic landmark in 2026. Allusions * The title of this episode is a phrase attributed to the hospitality industry. It might also reference the song "Be Our Guest", which was featured in the 1991 animated fantasy film Beauty and the Beast by Walt Disney Productions. * Hypodermic Sally makes reference to Colonel Sanders in this episode. Colonel Sanders is the public face of the national fast food chain Kentucky Fried Chicken, also known as KFC. * Billie Dean Howard makes reference to a house "just a few miles west" that is noted for its spirits. She is talking about the "Murder House", haunted by the Harmon family from season one. Quotes * Hypodermic Sally: Doesn't it just make you wanna take a dump? .... * Iris: Yeah, we got a real serious problem. The ghosts keep killing the guests, we're going to end up with zero stars. .... * Hypodermic Sally: Oh, come on. You telling people to stop killing is like Colonel Sanders telling us to stop eating chicken. * James March: I'm not familiar with your military friend and his fondness for poultry, but my killing days are over. .... * Liz Taylor: We started with such high hopes. With all the previous owners being dead, the hotel was under new management--ours. We were determined to remake the Cortez in our own image. This would be no mere hotel. We had ambitions to be a family to the friendless, a comfort to those in the cold, a beehive of acceptance. It was supposed to be the perfect ending. .... * Will Drake: Ending some jerk-off who wastes the air that he breathes? That is the real high. I'm dead, but I've never felt more alive. .... * Hypodermic Sally: Save your breath. I know what you're up to. Your Kumbaya intrigues might work with the others; they're not gonna work with me. * Iris: Good. We can cut the crap. Jesus, you're one lonely, miserable bitch. Crew * Ned Martel - Co-producer * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Executive producer * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Jennifer Salt - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * Karen Romero - Co-producer * Todd Nenninger - Associate producer * John J. Gray - Executive story editor * Crystal Liu - Story editor * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Unit production manager See also External Links References ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:John J. Gray Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Ned Martel Category:Robert M. Williams, Jr. Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:James Wong Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Tim Minear Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Karen Romero Category:Todd Nenninger Category:Crystal Liu Category:Kathy Bates Category:Sarah Paulson Category:Evan Peters Category:Wes Bentley Category:Chloe Sevigny Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Cheyenne Jackson Category:Angela Bassett Category:Lady Gaga Category:Finn Wittrock Category:Mare Winningham Category:Lily Rabe Category:Christine Estabrook Category:John Carroll Lynch Category:Seth Gabel Category:Anthony Ruivivar Category:Helena Mattsson Category:Kamilla Alnes Category:Josh Braaten Category:Shree Crooks Category:Alanna Ubach Category:Lennon Henry Category:Jessica Lu Category:Charles Melton Category:Amir Talai Category:Todd Eric Andrews Category:Lola Blanc Category:Tiffany Brouwer Category:Tyler Cook Category:Richard Tanner Category:Nicole Tompkins Category:Joseph Will Category:John Michael Young Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified